


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And so do I, But those boys are oblivious, Crowe the Matchmaker, Crowe wants Ignis to cook her breakfast, Getting Stuck In Elevators, M/M, they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Crowe notices that Ignis and Nyx like each other, but neither seem to realize it themselves. Sometimes when you want something done right, you just gotta do it yourself!
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Eos Compendium





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

First were the glances. Crowe would notice Nyx double take in the many Citadel halls when on routes together. He would stumble over his words─sometimes even his own feet─whenever Ignis seemed to round a corner. When Nyx would need paperwork he would only go to Ignis, face turning a light shade of pink as they would near the door, then insisting that only Crowe go in the office to retrieve whatever was needed.

Then she realized that it wasn’t just Nyx, Ignis would do similar things, as well. He would grow quiet whenever Nyx would enter the room, or get flustered when the other would come near. Crowe realized that, while Ignis would show up for practice, it would always be once Nyx’s training would finish and had already left for the day.

The final straw came when the two had bumped into each other, a rare occasion that involved Ignis actually eating lunch for a change. Nyx had been in the middle of telling her a joke when he walked straight into Ignis, causing the tray of food he had been holding to spill onto the floor and the can of Ebony─which was coincidentally open─to pour all over the silver shirt Ignis had decided to wear. Both faces had turned red at the sight of the other and apologies were frantically stumbled over repeatedly as an attempt was made to clean the mess.

_ They’re oblivious! _ Crowe thought to herself incredulously, watching the two struggle to function under each other’s nervous gazes. After watching the pair flirt, oblivious to what both were trying to accomplish, she realized that if you want something done, you just have to do it yourself. Thus she began her work.

Later that night Crowe was walking to the apartment she shared with Nyx and Libertus. She had been pulling a double after trading with Lib to get that Saturday off. When she opened the door Nyx was eating a bowl of cheap noodles while Libertus snored on the couch, head lolled back and drool leaking from his open mouth. Crowe pulled out a chair and plopped into it, kicking off her shoes and sighing with relief.

“Hey Nyx, I got a question for ya,” she said, leaning her elbows on the chair’s back.

Nyx grunted in reply, chewing through a mouthful of noodles while staring at the bowl.

“You like Ignis, don’t you?”

At that Nyx began to cough, the question causing him to choke on his food as his face instantly became red. Crowe couldn’t help but snort in laughter as she thumped him on the back, trying to help dislodge the noodles. Once Nyx had caught his breath he ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the walls as through to state that they’re very vertical that night. At the lack of answer Crowe nudged his chair with a foot.

“What?” Nyx asked, unable to look her in the eye.

“You never answered me.”

“I mean… well, I don’t  _ dis _ like him…”

“Nyx,” Crowe warned.

“Maybe I do. Why do you want to know?” Nyx replied, fidgeting with his silverware, the bowl of remaining noodles going untouched.

“Just curious,” she said with a wink, standing up to walk to the bedroom as a yawn escaped her.

The next day Crowe went looking for Ignis, luckily she was posted in the Citadel offices for some paperwork, so she sought out Ignis for “help.” His office was high above the city, overlooking it as a whole. She would have to call herself a liar if she said there wasn’t a small pang of jealousy at the view. Knocking, she opened the door at Ignis’ voice and stepped in, closing the door shut behind her.

“Heya Igs,” Crowe greeted, winking.

“Hello Crowe, how are you enjoying that book?” Ignis returned, setting down his pen with a smile and motioning to one of the seats across his desk.

“I’m almost done with it actually, was thinking of having Nyx return it for me since he has office duty tomorrow and I’m gonna be stuck at the Citadel gates all day,” Crowe groaned, plopping into the chair and lolling her head back at the thought… or so she wanted Ignis to believe.

It wasn’t a lie, Nyx  _ was _ doing office shift the next day, and she was also going to be at the gates, but Ignis didn’t have to know the real reason she was going to rope Nyx into helping her.

“Did you say  _ Nyx _ was going to be in the office tomorrow?” Ignis sputtered, face suddenly appearing to have a dusting of pink.

“Yeah. Speaking of Nyx…” here it was, time to bite the bullet, “What do you think of him?”

“I thought you guys were like family?”

“IEW! No, I’m not interested in him.”

“Then what do you mean?”

“Just trust me for a minute.”

Ignis stared at her, eyes searching for a moment.

“He’s a hard working man,” Ignis said finally, “Devoted to his friends and family fiercely, and his talent with magic is incredible. No matter what he can be relied on. Not to mention he’s─”

Suddenly he stopped, face having already turned a deeper shade of pink. Crowe cocked an eyebrow, but Ignis shook his head and cleared his throat.

“Noth─” Ignis started, but his voice cracked and his face turned even redder, “Nothing, don’t worry, it wasn’t important. I imagine you didn’t simply come to my office just to chat, are you trying to sneak another break again, or remind me about how lucky I am to have this view?”

At that they both laughed in unison, Ignis getting out of his chair to grab another can of Ebony sitting in a mini fridge. Crowe sighed and stood up, shaking her head sadly.

“Nah, I was hoping you could help me finish up some paperwork. My turn for the grunt jobs.”

“So me filling and filing papers makes me a grunt, huh?”

“You know what I mean! At least you don’t have to grab papers for  _ miscellaneous gear _ or  _ practice weapon requests _ .”

“No, but they do go through to my Uncle. I’ll help you out, but you owe me this time.”

“I’ll bring you out to brunch at that place downtown you like, sound like a deal?”

“Only if you add another case of Ebony.”

Crowe smiled, both because she was half the reason Ignis stayed in steady supply of his precious Ebony, but also because she had gotten the answer she wanted. With that the two enjoyed a can of Ebony together before beginning the process of submitting the files to their destinations and printing out copies for record. By the time they finished it was time for her first break and she waved good-bye to Ignis, taking the crowded elevator down as she held the file of papers in a hand. Her victorious grin stuck with her throughout the rest of the day. Now that she knew they were most definitely into each other, all she had to do was simply assist in getting all the pieces to fit.

Her first attempt came the next day when she begged Nyx to return her borrowed book, insisting that he’d already be in the Citadel office building and Ignis worked practically every day. However when Nyx came back later that day, she discovered that the person running the desk had been instructed to take the book since Ignis he been “in a meeting.” Crowe thanked him before going back to work, but she suspected that Ignis hadn’t been in a meeting at all, she had text him the time that Nyx would be there for her and he never said anything about his schedule getting in the way. She suspected that he had simply chickened out, decided against seeing Nyx and locked himself away in his office.

The second time she decided to be more careful. It was her day off, and she had called Ignis ahead of time to spar together at the gym and teach each other in the areas that the other may be weak or lacking in. It, coincidentally, happened to be a day where Ignis himself was off as well, convincing Crowe that the Astrals may very well be on her side in her endeavors. Nyx had gotten a short shift, which, upon finding out, took all her willpower to not jump for joy at her incredible stroke of luck, so he had decided to go to the gym and work out while practicing his warp.

Crowe drove through the city until she reached Ignis’ apartment, sending him a text once she parked. A handful of minutes later Ignis walked out of the building in loose gym shorts and a tank top. Seeing him like that Crowe could see how Nyx would be attracted to him, hell she probably would have been if she weren’t into chicks. As Ignis slid into the car and clicked his seatbelt in place she pulled out into traffic, immediately starting up conversation.

“Ready to try and learn warping, Igs?”

“As I ever will be, Crowe.”

“Well I just hope you listened to me last night and didn’t eat anything crazy today or it’ll probably come back up.”

Ignis shifted, looking guiltily out the window in silence as answer, causing Crowe to squint at him for a moment as they sat at a red light.

“What did you have besides coffee?”

“I made pull apart bread with a three cheese omelette.”

“And?”

“I might have had hollandaise on it…”

“Shiva’s tits, Ignis. You might just have to make breakfast for me one day.”

The drive took 20 minutes, relatively quick, if she was being honest about it. The two chatted and joked as they entered the gym, causing Ignis to stop suddenly in the doorway and Crowe knew exactly why. Nyx glistened with sweat, shirtless like he always was when he trained on his own, a training knife in his hand as he drank from a water bottle next to the door. Crowe grabbed a towel sitting by him on a bench, tossing at him with a laugh.

“Wipe yourself off before you slip on the floor,” she said.

“Not my fault if you don’t watch where you put your feet,” Nyx responded, sticking out his tongue childishly for a moment as he placed his bottle on the bench.

“Will be if I stick it up your ass,” she said in turn, motioning to Ignis who suddenly seemed to take an interest in the ceiling. “C’mon Ignis, let’s get to practice.”

Crowe made sure Nyx was watching from the corner of her eye before giving Ignis instructions. How to hold your weapon, explaining the feel of calling the magic, seeing the end goal in your mind. It took Ignis fifteen minutes to finally warp a small distance, but when he did Ignis immediately held a hand to his mouth and sprinted for the bathroom, pushing past several people in the process. With a sigh Crowe picked up the training blade, flipping it in the air before catching it. Luck, so far, was  _ not _ on her side. Nyx had already left, a smirk on his face as he closed the door to the room, when Ignis came back out of the bathroom, sweat clinging to his skin and face tinged green.

“And  _ that _ is why I told you to be careful of what you eat this morning. Let’s try again.”

Ignis had thrown up four more times, although after the second time it was more dry heaving than anything, and Crowe was struggling to figure out any other way to get those two to just  _ kiss already _ . The chemistry was there and they obviously liked each other, both afraid to just finally ask the question, all they needed was that little nudge. Two weeks later, she got her answer when she called in that two people had gotten stuck in the elevator. Just as luck would have it, turned out the individuals in question were none other than Ignis and Nyx. It took all her willpower not to shout her elation and call for backup. She had remembered that Nyx had forgotten some important paperwork that the Marshal would’ve had his ass for, so he had sprinted into the elevator to grab it. That was at least an hour ago, and at some point the two must have become stuck, trapped in the box with nobody to keep each other company than themselves. Maybe the Astrals really were on her side after all.

Unable to help herself, she pressed an ear as closely to the elevator doors as she could, reaching up on her tiptoes after realizing that they had gotten stuck closer to the top of the doors. She could hear some words, but half of it was blocked by the sounds of the office, catching just enough to understand the gist of what they were discussing.

“Yeah… behaving odd too,” came Ignis’ voice.

“... is Crowe…” Nyx seemed to reply, which both then laughed at.

The back and forth continued, Crowe only catching bits and pieces as one complained about how warm it had been getting in the room─ _ Please somebody be taking their shirt off, _ she thought─and then she heard what she had been waiting for.

“Well… hot yourself,” Nyx’s voice said.

“... me?” Ignis replied, surprised.

“... said… like you.”

“You do?”

“... for a while…”

“... have as well.”

“... after… go on a date.”

At that point the Marshal tapped Crowe’s shoulder with a questioning, yet serious look. Face flushed at being caught, she stepped aside and the crew that had been called walked to the elevator doors, prying them open to find nobody shirtless, but definitely not suitable for work. Ignis climbed down first, squeezing through the gap, followed by Nyx. Both men were sweating, Nyx with his jacket off to reveal a grey tank top while Ignis had completely unbuttoned his shirt, and both had embarrassed grins on their faces.

“Well I guess I’ll pick you up after work,” Nyx offered, a hand in his pocket while the other held the jacket over his shoulder.

“Sounds like a date, then,” Ignis agreed with a nod.


End file.
